Power Rangers Star Force
by zappingzebstrika
Summary: When the undead finally arise, 5 random teens, become the next Power Rangers. This is completely original and made up by me.
1. The Chosen 5

**Power Rangers Star Force- Episode 1 "The Chosen 5"**

On a dark stormy night, the beginning of a deadly story began in a graveyard. There were rows of identical grey headstones that led up to five larger stones. Off to its own was a large stone that resembled a palace.

All of the sudden gongs ring and lightning begins striking harder. Each of the five taller stones is struck. They begin to deform. The first becomes a beautiful woman, with long coal colored hair. She sports a long and sleek red dress. The next two become teenage girls. They look exactly the same, other than the hair color. One is blonde whereas the other is a brunette. The forth stone becomes a disgusting green blob. The final stone forms into a creature that sort of resembles a knight – except the armor is thinner, the armor is made of obsidian and instead of a sword, and he carries two katana's.

"Mom, we have returned!" squeals the blonde.

"Yes Crestacia," she says," but we must get to business immediately. No lolly-gagging."

"Awww," whines the brunette.

"Don't whine, Neckra," she says in a deep voice,"if we don't get the energy we need to reincarnate your father, we may never see him again," she motions to the palace-like headstone.

"We know, we know," says Neckra, "Once we reincarnate him we can take over the universe. Blah, blah, blah."

"Except, Empress Quita, if I may," says the knight, "we have no means to get the energy we need. We have no plan."

"Ah, but we do," rambles the queen. "There is a nearby planet called Earth. You and Haxlax will direct my army of undead to take it over and destroy it. The energy we get will reincarnate my husband, and we can have ultimate power." She lets out a maniacal laugh.

She turns to her graves and begins a speech but is stopped. "What are there 30 monsters? That isn't enough. I really thought more survived the dark war then this," she says, "oh well it will have to do. Gevlant, take the zombies to earth and begin the first attack."

The knight nods his head and walks off in another direction.

On Earth we catch up to a girl, with long brown hair, and white skin. She is sitting at a park bench doing homework when another tall, muscular boy walks up. He holds red juice in his hand. When he reaches her he pours it on her work.

"Are you fucking kidding me Shane?" says the girl.

"No I'm not joking," Shane replies.

"That's due tomorrow. I have to get this done if I want my scholarship."

"Chill, Emilia. I am just helping you become less…anti-social." Says Shane.

"Shane, back off," comes a female voice from behind him.

Shane turns around to see another tall girl, with dyed red hair. "Brooke, baby. I'm just having a laugh." He tries to cover. He tries to hug her but she backs away.

"Well, I'm not laughing." She says.

A boy comes up behind Shane and immediately begins to cover for him, "Brooke, he's sorry. Give him another chance."

"I know he is kidding," she says, "but he's been a jerk lately."

"Yes, but he is working on it."

"Fine," she says but then turns to Shane, "You better be lucky the Sammy's your friend."

Shane smiles and Brooke looks down. His smile has always touched Brooke in a sentimental kind-of way.

"On another note," says Sammy, "since the two of you were voted cutest couple in 'Senior Favorites', we have to have a picture of the two of you kissing for the yearbook."

Brooke and Shane get close together while Sammy searches the crowd of people. When he finds who he is looking for he shouts, "Yo, Clayton, get your ass and that camera over here." Another boy comes up and directs the camera at them.

"Say cheese," he says.

Brooke and Shane put their lips together but before the picture is taken they hear a girl's voice yell, "Zombie!" They turn their heads to see Haxlax and Gevlant directing around an army of zombies. The four of them turn around and run the other direction, but are cut off by more zombies.

"And I thought the zombie apocalypse would be cool," says Sammy.

Brooke turns to Emilia, "Emilia come on we have to run!" she screams. Just then she sees Emilia stand up.

Emilia puts a watch to her mouth and press a button. The watch looks like a yellow star with one red button. She calls the words "Star Force," she then traces a star on her torso and on the last slash of it she pulls her finger all the way off the torso yelling, "Blast off"

Her watch pops off her wrist and grows. It engulfs her and when she emerges she is in yellow tights with small white stars scattered across the torso. The gloves and shows are white, with what looks like shooting stars rotating around the tips of them. After so a yellow helmet engulfs her head, still showing her face through a star shaped hole. It fills with a black glass, which can only be seen through on her side.

She straightens her left hand in the air, and her right facing the ground. "Yellow star ranger," she calls.

"Oh, my, god," says Brooke in awe, "she's a Power Ranger."

"Where are the other ones?" ask Sammy.

The only thing she says to him is, "duck." She jumps at him with her leg extended. He ducks and she lands into a nearby zombie. She fights off a few more but they grab her. Brooke runs to her and pulls off a zombie and throws it against the fence surrounding the basketball court. She elbows it, and then does the same to the other one. Even though Emilia was freed, she falls to her knees and demorphs.

"What the fuck?" says Clayton, "What happened?"

Emilia puts her mouth to her bracelet again, but mutters something inaudible. Then all five of the teens turn to a white and disappear.

They appear in a bright room with black walls. There are control panels everywhere. "What the fuck is going on," asks Shane, "and why are you a Power Ranger."

"My mother," Emilia begins to explain, "gave me this bracelet. It's called a Star Morpher. She said to use it to protect myself in a dangerous situation. She told me it would only work once, and for a short period of time."

"But other rangers did it all the time," says Brooke.

"Yes, I know. But these Morphers are different," she continues, "They were built to only work together. The Zords can't even be accessed without the others. Not saying I can't morph without the other rangers, it's just all Morphers have to have an owner to work."

"Yes," comes a female voice. A woman materializes from behind them. "These zombies come from another planet. They are controlled by the evil Empress Quita. She wants to destroy our world to reincarnate her husband from the dead and take over the world. I am Queen Elizabeth, Emilia's mother. Quita's sister, the inventor of the Morphers."

"So why would you give one to Emilia, someone so inexperienced." Says Shane, earning him a hit in the chest from Brooke.

"The inexperienced can sometimes be the best choice," Says Elizabeth. "I want to protect our world, but I need Power Rangers to do it. It's only I need five, but I only have one. Emilia.

"Why don't you do it?" asks Brooke.

"The Morphers have such power someone of my age would die from morphing. So I ask, since your four are the only people I can find, will you please take the Morphers and protect the world." The teens react with a glare. Telling her they don't want to, but she quickly recovers. "If you don't it could mean death for you, and most likely your planet."

"Where are the Morphers?" asks Brooke, giving in.

"Yeah I'll take one too," says Sammy.

"What do I have to lose?" asks Clayton.

They all stare at Shane until he finally says, "Fine, but you all are crazy."

Queen Elizabeth presses a button and four Morphers materialize. "Can I know your names?" she asks.

They introduce themselves as Shane, Brooke, Sammy, and Clayton. She grabs the Morphers and walks over to them, stopping in front of Brooke.

"Brooke, you will now be known as the Pink Star Force Power Ranger. Controller of the Horse Zord" She says, handing her a morpher, identical to Emilia's, but the star is pink instead of yellow.

Going to Clayton and handing him a morpher, "Clayton, you will now be the Green Star Force Ranger. Controller of the Deer Zord"

She then goes to Sammy and repeats the process,"Sammy, you are now the Blue Star Force Ranger. Controller of the Dog Zord"

She finally ends with Shane, "Shane, you will now be the Red Star Force Ranger, the leader of the Star Force. Controller of the Falcon Zord."

She turns to Emilia, without a morpher," and obviously Emilia is the Yellow Star Force Ranger. Controller of the Cat Zord."

She turns to all of the rangers. "You must tell no one of this gift. The morpher also allows you to teleport, all you do is put the morpher to your mouth and say the place. But it must be within five miles. This is HQ. Now go and stop those Zombies at the park."

They teleport to the park to see zombies eating people. Most of the people were running away. The cops try to get in but Haxlax keeps spitting up acid at them. Shane points at him and shouts, "Hey slime ball," Haxlax and Gevlant both look over, "You're not going anywhere with the Power Rangers here."

"Power Rangers," Gevlant mutters to himself, "Impossible."

"Ready!" yells Shane throwing his arm to the side.

"Ready!" call the others repeating the motion.

They pull their bracelet up to their mouth and call out "Star Force," They then trace the star that Emilia did earlier calling the same, "Blast off!" The morphing sequence takes place, and they all seem to have the same costume but the suit matches their primary colors.

"Red Star Ranger!" yells Shane

"Blue Star Ranger!" yells Sammy

"Green Star Ranger!" yells Clayton

"Yellow Star Ranger!" yells Emilia

"Pink Star Ranger!" yells Brooke

Sammy and Clayton both run up to zombies and begin to display martial arts skills on them that they didn't know they had. They let out constant 'Hiyas' and take down a lot of them. Brooke begins helping civilians get through the zombies, while kicking ass herself. She returns a baby to her mother at one point and tells it, "Don't worry" Then tells the mother to "Run."

Emilia immediately takes to Haxlax, but her punches go into him and getting her suit covered in slime. She puts her morpher to her wrist and begins talking, "Mom, I can't hurt this blob."

"Try the blaster" she replies.

Emilia grabs the blaster from her waist and begins shooting. It seems to hurt him a little, but not a lot.

Shane runs to Gevlant. He begins throwing punches but Gevlant easily reflects them. He takes his katana to Shane with multiple strikes, throwing him to the ground.

"You won't get away with this," gasps Shane.

"Oh won't I," says Gevlant.

"You won't." says Emilia and Brooke simultaneously.

"Huh," mutters Gevlant. He looks up to see Emilia and Brooke aiming their blasters at him. The begin firing and throwing him back. He points his katana's in the air and then flashes away, Haxlax and the rest of the zombies also disappear. The rest of the multi-colored ranger's race up to Shane.

"Shane, are you ok?" asks Sammy.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he says stumbling to his feet. They hear an ambulance coming and teleport away.

Back in the graveyard Haxlax and Gevlant reappear.

"What happened, did you succeed?" asks Quita.

"There was an obstacle," says Gevlant.

"Which was?" asks Crestacia.

"Power Rangers," says Haxlax in a goofy voice.

Neckra gasps.

"I see," says Quita, "Well then, we will have to send stronger forces."

She turns to the graveyard and begins to laugh manically.

Back in HQ, the rangers– helmets off, suits on—watch a news report. "Zombies attacked to today," says the woman, "and everything looked down until the Power Rangers arrived. They call themselves the Star Rangers, but who are they. The information will be released as we receive it.

"Wow," says Shane.

"I know," says Brooke.

"We're awesome!" concludes Sammy.

NOTES

1-The star they trace is not any complicated star. It is the one where the lines cross each other and it is quick and easy to draw.

2-Shane is not the one from Ninja Storm. It will be revealed later his last name.

3-Emilia was originally supposed to be Emily, but if I had two names from previous rangers, I thought you might think I was using them.

4- DON'T BUG ME FOR NEW EPISODES I DO THEM DURING MY SPARE TIME.


	2. The Revenge of Tykamor Part 1

**Power Rangers Star Force Ep-2 "The Revenge of Tykamor" part 1**

In the dark graveyard sits Gevlant on a log. Empress Quita paces back and forth in front of him. He looks annoyed as she complains. "How could this be? We basically won the dark war. Other than the fact that we were sealed away, we killed every one of those Mayishans. If it weren't for Queen Elizabeth doing what she did, we would have taken over Mayisha. Wait. Queen Elizabeth was the only one to survive. She must still be out there. She must have formed the Power Rangers. No one else would have been so prepared." She says.

"What are you gonna' do?" asks Gevlant, "Kill your own family."

"I killed the rest of them didn't I?" She points out.

"No, you didn't," says Gevlant, "Tykamor did. Your old second in command."

Quita looks into the air, getting an idea. "You're right. Your brother, Tykamor was assigned to kill the royal family, excluding me. He succeeded until Elizabeth was able to start the sealing." She says, "Haxlax."

"Yes M'lord." He says.

"Find Tykamor's grave and reincarnate him. He has some unfinished business."

Haxlax grabs a metal rod. He looks through the graves until he finds the one with a picture of Tykamor. He places the rod on the grave. Almost instantly lightning strikes it. The stone begins to deform becoming a exact copy of Gevlant, except made of diamond.

"Tykamor!" Quita calls.

"Yes Empress Quita. Is it time for my execution for my failure. If so I will die in honor." He starts in a gruff voice.

"No," she says, "You are being given one last chance. We have concluded that Elizabeth is still alive. I need you to.."

"Kill her." He finishes her sentence.

"No," she says, "She has created Power Rangers. I want them out of the way so taking over will be so much easier. Kidnap her. Leave hints of the graveyard. This will make them come here so I myself can destroy them with the help of Crestacia and Neckra."

"Awww," They both let out.

"Silence," she says, "Then you will be given the honor of executing Elizabeth. You and your brother will then march my army onto Earth. Deal."

"Deal." He agrees.

Back in HQ the rangers are hanging out. Shane is asking Elizabeth questions about her past. "So how old are you?"

"Shane!" Brooke yells at him, "That's rude to ask a lady."

"No, no, its fine," Elizabeth covers for him, "I'm six thousand four hundred and seventy two."

"Okay. What bozo of a person had such a terrible gene that hatched into Emilia?" Shane rudely asks.

Emilia and Elizabeth bring on an offended look, while the other rangers stare at him in disbelief. "Excuse me Elizabeth," Brooke begins, "Shane and I, are going to be going on a long walk discussing why he is about the get a foot up his ass." Brooke and Shane leave HQ, while the others still talk.

"Why would you choose him as a ranger? The red one at that?" asks Emilia.

"I had no other choice," says Elizabeth, "and I sense a great potential from him."

"I need a breath of air," says Emilia. Emilia leaves the room leaving just Sammy Clayton and Elizabeth together. The two boys just casually walk from the room silently, obviously feeling awkward alone with the Queen.

Elizabeth sits silently for a while when she begins to feel like something is watching her. She turns around to see zombies. She tries to call the rangers, but the intercom is on the other side of the zombies. "Looks like I'm on my own on this one." She says to herself. She jabs her foot into a zombie and twists. She round house kicks some more. With only three more zombies coming at her she summons a white beam from her hand and blasts two more. She head locks the last one and snaps its neck. She wipes her hands together and sighs.

She turns around assuming there gone but only to find Tykamor staring at her. "What do you want?" she asks.

"You have grown much strong in the past 2,000 years," he says circling her.

"I have. And I also have rangers that are probably going to be here any time."

"I am not afraid of any Power Ranger," Tykamor says.

"What do you want Tykamor."

"I want to finish what I started when you sealed me to the graveyard."

"You won't get away with it." Her voice gets shakier with every word.

"Sadly, just us being here alone means I already have."

"Unfortunately I am not allowed to kill you yet."

"And why not?"

"Your sister has other plans."

"My sister is giving you orders."

"Of course. Don't you know, or did she never tell you that she is Lord Veckrann's wife and mother of two kids. Didn't she tell you that she was the one who gave me the order to kill you?"

"No, I thought this was on your own terms. What else is she planning."

"I have already said too much. I am going to be punished for it as well. But I will be fine."

He grabs her by her arm and teleports away. All that is left after the flash is a note. Brooke and Shane then come back into HQ. "We're back!" they call. They come into the room and see the fallen zombies.

"What the fuck?" exclaims Shane.

Brooke finds the note and says, "Look at this."

_Rangers,_

_My name is Tykamor. I am the one who is soon going to kill Elizabeth._

_Her only chance is the ranger's._

_Come to the evil graveyard._

_It isn't hard to find, just outside of the solar system._

_We're waiting._

Brooke puts her wrist to her mouth and says, "Rangers we have a problem.

Back with all the rangers in HQ Emilia examines the note. "We have to go," she says.

"Yeah, I know that," says Shane, "but I don't know how five teenagers are getting to 'right outside the solar system.'"

"The solution to this is easy," says Emilia, "We'll put the HQ in rocket mode."

"Rocket" says Brooke.

"We'll" says Shane.

"Mode" says Sammy.

"HQ" says Clayton.

"Well yeah," says Emilia, "We are called the Star Force for a reason." Emilia walks over to a control panel and presses a large circular white button. The outside of HQ begins to transform into a really bulky rocket.

"Do you even know how to pilot a rocket?" asks Brooke.

"My mom is a queen from a different galaxy you bunched up five teenagers to morph into rainbow suits and have super natural abilities to save the universe from ultimate destruction." Answers Emilia.

"Okay, so you can pilot a rocket," says Brooke.

Back at the graveyard Tykamor arrives with Elizabeth. "Ah, how nice to see you sis," says Quita.

"How dare you consider yourself part of the royal family," Elizabeth says.

"I don't. That's why I plotted to kill them all."

Interrupting Tykamor says, "Where do I put her."

"Tie her up," says Quita.

Gevlant comes up and grabs the other arm. He and Tykamor tie her up to a tree. "The rangers will stop you." Calls Elizabeth.

"Well, they are on their way," says Quita.

"How? Impossible." Says Elizabeth.

"We called them here." Says Quita. The lights fade leaving Elizabeth flabbergasted.

Eventually the rangers arrive and leave the ship. They step off to see Haxlax Gevlant Quita Crestacia Neckra and Tykamor.

"Oh shit," says Brooke.

"Now for your destruction," says Quita."

Shane throws his arm to his side and calls, "Ready,"

"Ready," the others repeat. Also throwing their arm. They put their wrists to their mouths and say, "Star Force," They then trace the star on their torso and yell, "Blast off!" The stars pop off and grow, engulfing them. Their helmets then materialize. "Star Force Power Rangers," they all chant.

Brooke immediately engages combat with Crestacia and Neckra. She starts out beating the shit out of them, but they come back dropping her to the ground.

Emilia starts blasting Haxlax once again, but they don't seem to work like last time. He reaches her and spits the acid on her throwing her down.

Clayton runs over to Gevlant. He high jump kicks him but only hurts himself on the obsidian armor. Gevlant slices at him sending him flying.

Sammy tries to attack Tykamor. He headlocks him, but Tykamor breaks free and sends a black blast of energy at him. He flies back.

Shane engages combat with Quita. He puts up no fight and is thrown around by her. "Okay, let's leave Tykamor to have some fun," says Quita. They all teleport away from the scene except for Tykamor. The rangers engage in combat. They land a couple of hits but are sliced by Tykamor's katana. They fly back onto the ground and are forced to un-morph.

"There is nothing you can do to stop me from killing you, and then Elizabeth." Says Tykamor.


	3. The Revenge of Tykamor Part 2

**Power Ranger Star Force Ep-3 "The Revenge of Tykamor" part 2**

_Last Time on Power Rangers Star Force, The rangers all leave HQ for their own different reasons leaving Queen Elizabeth alone. She is attacked by an undead from her past. He kidnaps her and tricks the rangers into coming to find her. He then attacks them as well forcing them to de-morph._

"I am going to destroy you," breathes Shane.

"Oh but it seems I have already done so to you," replies Tykamor.

The rangers scramble to their feet. "We may be weak, but we won't stand down," starts Emilia, "Not until my mother is safe."

"Mother?" asks Tykamor. This catches him off guard long enough for them to jump into the air and land down on him. He flies backward. He stands up. "I will not give up either. Not until Elizabeth and the rangers are dead. Or I am dead myself."

"Looks like were gonna have to make that happen," threatens Sammy.

The rangers begin fighting the monster un-morphed. Shane reaches him first. Shane kicks Tykamor causing him to bend over. He then master locks his neck. Shane pulls him back up. Sammy runs up and round house kicks him in the face. Then proceeds to help restrain. Clayton arrives to leach his feet into Tykamor repeatedly. He ends by punching him in the face. He moves out of the way in time for Emilia to come down with a high jump kick. She ducks and brook leaches out her foot and soars through the air at him. He is able to pull enough to make Brooke land her foot on Shane, making him let loose. It catches Sammy off guard and he also lets go.

Tykamor whips out the katanas. He easily slices through the rangers. The rangers get back in formation.

"We have to try to morph again," says Clayton. They all nod their heads in agreement. They proceed with the process of, "Ready…Star Force…Blast off," also corresponding to the hand movements. It succeeds and they morph.

Their Morphers begin vibrating. They look down at their wrists. They see another touch-screen button with pictures of different weapons. The press it and weapons appear in their hands.

"Red Ranger Power Bow!" Shane pulls back the string of a bow and arrows.

"Blue Ranger Meteor Blade!" Sammy begins twirling around a sword.

"Green Ranger Energy Chucks!" Clayton whips and twirls a pair of Nun-Chucks.

"Yellow Ranger Star Hammer!" Emilia rests a large hammer on her shoulder.

"Pink Ranger Space Daggers!" Brooke holds two daggers in her hands.

The rangers go in to fight the monster with their newly found weapons. Not having a clear shot because of the other rangers, Shane recalls his weapon and fights with his fist. They easily take down the monster.

"Yeah, we did it!"Exclaims Emilia.

"Don't party yet," says a nearby Quita.

"Why? We killed it," says Sammy.

Quita then begins chanting a spell, "_You've died once, and died again. Now it's time for your final stand!"_

They turn around to see the monster rise to his feet and then begin to grow in size.

"How the fuck are we gonna take this shit down!" yells Sammy.

They hear Elizabeth screaming in the distance, "Rangers call the Star Zords." They then hear Gevlant silencing her.

"How do we do that?" asks Shane.

"Considering the other ways we activate the morphers' uses. Probably like this," says Brooke. She puts her bracelet to her mouth, "Pink Ranger Zord activate." Nothing. "What the fuck?"

"You probably have to specify the Zord," says Shane.

"How do we know what Zord we have?" asks Brooke.

"Uhh, she already told us," says Emilia putting her wrist to her mouth, "Yellow Ranger Cat Zord," she says. Just then a large yellow mechanical cat materializes. She jumps at it and is transported inside.

The boys do the same as Emilia, except using different phrases.

"Blue Ranger Dog Zord."

"Green Ranger Deer Zord."

"Red Ranger Falcon Zord."

"Well," says Brooke. She then continues saying, "Pink Ranger Horse Zord."

They all come into their cockpits to see a number of controls.

"It's like a video game," says Clayton.

The Dog and Cat Zord leap at Tykamor, knocking him down. The Horse Zord then tramples the monster. The monster stands up and the Deer Zord rams it with its antlers. The Falcon Zord then drops missiles. Tykamor somehow reflects them and hits all the other Zords.

"The Zords aren't enough!'" yells Shane.

"Combine them!" replies Emilia.

"Do what?" says Brooke.

"Wow, she really told you nothing." Says Emilia, "I'll do it. Star Force Megazord activate!"

The opens its mouth and a platform comes out. Its front, and hind legs and tail fold in. Its body goes into the air forming the left leg. The Horse Zords limbs also fold in. its head turns up to form a foot. This makes the right leg. The antlers of the Deer Zord pop off. The Deer Zord then enfolds the limbs and splits in half. Fingers pop out of both of the sides, forming the right and left arm. The Dogs limbs fold in, and its head goes in. Another head pops out of it. It has a black face with red eyes. Each cheek has three yellow streaks. All the limbs attack to the Dog Zord. The deer antlers are placed on top of the head. The Falcon Zord spits from its wings. The wings attach to the Megazord. The beaks open to form a one hundred eighty degree angle. A blade slides out of it forming the Falco-Blade. The Right Arm grips it.

Tykamor tackles the Megazord with no fear. He manages to take it to the ground. He punches it a few times. The Megazord than throws it over it. It stands up and slices Tykamor.

"Ready," says Shane.

"Ready," the others repeat.

"Mega Battle Attack!" They all chant.

The Zord slices the sword drawing a 'X' in the air. The Zord then sticks its hand as the 'X' and meteors fly out of the hand and through the 'X'. They crash into Tykamor. Tykamor falls to the ground and flashes white and vanishes. His Tombstone crumbles.

The rangers materialize out of the Zord and it disappears. They see Elizabeth, but there are zombies in the way. They retrieve their new weapons and slice through the Zombies. They reach her and Brooke uses the daggers to slice the rope. They dash for HQ. They get there and before they shut the door they hear Empress Quita shriek a 'Nooooo!'

Back in HQ the rangers de-morph.

"That was close," sighs Shane.

"Hey, we did it," says Clayton in equal exasperation.

"There will be much more like him, and some better," begins Elizabeth, "Be prepared. I am proud of your performance today with your refusal to give up."

"Hey, I may be an obnoxious teen, but I have my perks," laughs Shane.

NOTES

1-No I did not realize what I did with "Queen Elizabeth" until just now as I was writing this. I am putting that out there now so there are no questions.


	4. Protecting the Brats

**Power Rangers Star Force Ep- 4 "Protecting the Brats"**

In the city of Charles Creak, there are two well known figures amongst the people. Joey Celca, a boy who thinks he is more awesome than anyone. Often refers to himself as 'better than the Power Rangers". Then we have his best-friend. Lyla Miller. She likes to be the underdog. Over shown by Joey, making her love for him less noticeable. They are walking their typical route through the park talking.

"What happens if we get eaten by one of the zombies?"Asks Lyla.

"I would assume that since Power Rangers got involved that they are scared and won't attack again." Joey incorrectly states but seems to convince Lyla.

Lyla points of to the side, "Hey look over there. It's Emilia."

"Yo Emilia! Come over here!" Joey calls. They are able to catch Emilia's attention, and she runs over. "How have you been? I haven't heard from you since summer break started.

"Oh I haven't done anything of importance." Says Emilia her voice obviously hiding something.

Looking behind her she sees zombies appearing. "I have to go now," she says.

"Okay, well we miss you!" calls Lyla as Emilia rounds the corner. Right after Emilia is out of sight zombies appear all around Lyla and Joey.

"Help!" they cry.

Emilia activates the communicator. "Rangers I need your help in town. Zombies are everywhere."

She gets a reply from Shane first, "I can't I am fighting them off at the park. There are so many of them."

"And I'm downtown fighting off a bunch," says Brooke.

"I'm in Walmart doing the same," says Sammy.

"I'm over in the square," says Clayton.

"Looks like I'm on my own," says Emilia.

Emilia throws her hand to the side, "Ready," She puts her morpher up to her mouth, "Star Force," She traces the star and on the last slash, "Blast off," The morpher engulfs her giving her, her suit. Then the helmet comes up and the star is filled in by glass.

She runs back around the corner to see the two from before being attacked. "Yellow Star Force Ranger!" she calls. She jumps into the air and lands her foot on. She punches another, then low roundhouse kicks. She flips into the air, and land her chins on each side of a zombies head. She twists, breaking its neck. She back flips off before he falls. She presses a button on her morpher, and gets her weapon.

"Yellow Ranger Star Hammer," she says. She crashes it into a bunch. Then she takes it to the last one, and knocks its head off. "Get to safety," she tells Joey and Lyla. She runs over to the other group of zombies, but before she is able to hit one with her hammer they all flash black and explode.

"What the fuck?" she says. After making sure no one else is around, she says, "Power down," and demorphs.

In the dark graveyard, Gevlant comes to bring Quita the news. "The rangers defeated the zombies except for the yellow one. She probably wouldn't have made it but they all flashed black and exploded." This puts a look of familiarity on Quita's face.

Immediately Quita jumps up. "Reincarnate Bafalzar."

"That weak pathetic monster," says Gevlant.

"I am not looking to succeed this mission," starts Quita, "I am looking to confirm my suspicions."

"What suspicions mother?" asks Crestacia?

"I believe Zachariah has returned." She says.

Back at HQ Emilia finishes explaining her encounter with the zombies. "That's impossible," says Elizabeth, "That has only been done once before by a fierce warrior."

"Who?" asks Shane.

"His name was Zachariah. A well known Mayishan. Only he could do this stunt, but along with every other Mayishan, he died. I knew him especially well.

"How?" asks Emilia.

"Emilia, Zachariah is your uncle. The third heir to the throne. The other two being Quita and I." says Elizabeth.

Just then sirens begin going off. Elizabeth waves her hand in the air and a holographic monitor appears. They see Bafalzar—a very large and fat zombie, that other then the undead feature, he looks human with green ooze all over his body coming from his mouth—rounding up a bunch of citizens attempting to eat them.

"Bafalzar?" Elizabeth says confused, "Why would they try with such a weak monster."

"Weak or not we have to fight it," says Emilia.

"Emilia?" says Elizabeth.

"Yeah," replies Emilia.

"Bafalzar has your friends captive. You know Lyla and Joey," says Elizabeth.

"Let's save 'em," says Emilia.

"Ready," says Shane.

"Ready," says the others.

"Star Force," they say together.

"Blast off," they also say together.

"Majestic as a horse, Pink Star Force Ranger!" says Brooke.

"Sneaky as a cat, Yellow Star Force Ranger!" says Emilia.

"Strong as a deer, Green Star Force Ranger!" says Clayton.

"Friendly as a dog, Blue Star Force Ranger!" says Sammy.

"Cunning as an Eagle, Red Star Force Ranger!" says Shane.

In town they meet up with the monster. "You're going down!" yells Shane. Shane summons his bow and shoots him.

"You think I'm scared," yells the monster. The monster the monster opens its mouth and spits out a bomb. It lands in front of the rangers and send them flying. They stand back up and lunge at the monster. They hit the monster multiple times with their weapons. He easily falls.

Emilia goes to Lyla and Joey. "Get to safety," she orders them. As they walk away they start talking about the yellow ranger.

"We have to find out who the yellow ranger is," says Joey.

"Why?" asks Lyla.

"She saved our butts twice in one day. We owe her our lives," he explains.

Back in the graveyard Gevlant reports the fall to Quita, and she begins chanting the spell again. "_You've died once, and died again. Now it's time for your final stand!"_

Back in town it stands and grows.

"It's time for the zords," says Emilia.

"Falcon Zord!"

"Dog Zord!"

"Deer Zord!"

"Cat Zord!"

"Horse Zord!"

They jump into the zords and Shane instantly says, "Star Force Megazord activate!"

The Zords combine for them to attack. They begin taking the sword to the monster. The monster manages to knock them down. Then monster jumps on them and starts punching the Megazord in the face. They try to get him off but Bafalzar is too heavy for the Zord. Bafalzar tries to pull off the head but right before he does he turns black, and disappears.

"Huh?" gasp the rangers.

Elizabeth with a worried face, and Quita with a smirk both simultaneously say, "Zachariah is alive."


	5. The Missing Morpher

**Power Rangers Star Force Ep-5 "The Missing Morpher."**

Back in the graveyard Crestacia and Neckra are arguing. "I want to destroy a ranger first," complains Crestacia.

"No I want to. I am going to destroy the pink one," says Neckra.

"No. You can kill the first one, but I get the pink one,"

"You just want the pink one because you know she's prettier than you." Crestacia gasps.

"Ladies, please, be quiet," says Gevlant.

"Do not tell us to be quiet," says Neckra, "We are princesses."

"Mom!" calls Crestacia, "Gevlant told us to shut up!"

"I am going to have to back him up on this one, "says Empress Quita, "There are more important things, like how to stop the rangers. They are to strong morphed."

"So make it to where they can't morph," says Haxlax.

"I've got an idea," says Empress Quita, "Reincarnate Thievry" Haxlax does so. After the reincarnation, a skinny agile figure covered in black drapes stands before the Empress.

"Thievry I have brought you from the dead, for one specific reason," says Quita.

"How shall I serve you?" asks Thievry in a dark almost inaudible voice.

"You are going to find the one who goes by Shane Taylor. He is the Red Star Force Power Ranger. I want you to steal his morpher and bring it to me."

"Yes my Empress."

* * *

Later in Shane's house he comes in and calls, "Mom, I'm taking a shower." He goes up to the bathroom and strips off his shirt. "I have had a long ass month," he says to himself. He strips off his morpher and sets it on a shelf. A shadow flashes by him. He turns around but sees nothing. He ignores it and proceeds to undress and get in the shower. Once the water is running, Thievry comes out of hiding and retrieves the morpher. After grabbing it he vanishes.

When Shane gets out of the shower he gets dressed. After finishing he reaches for the morpher but finds nothing. "Shit…"

* * *

The next day in HQ Shane comes in—the manual way of course—and gives a fake smile and laugh telling them something is up. "What did you do?" asks Brooke.

"Well the thing is," begins Shane, "I was taking a shower, and I put my morpher on the shelf like I always do. When I got out, there was nothing on the shelf."

"You see that is the irresponsibility that says exactly why you shouldn't be a ranger," says Emilia.

"Hey I am just as fit to be a ranger as you are," Shane argues.

The room breaks out into bickering until, "Silence!" says Elizabeth, "Shane lost his morpher. I agree he has been showing a lot of irresponsibility. So I will punish him. You will not be able to fight with rangers without the morpher so your identity remains secret. Even after the morpher is found you will not fight with as the red ranger. The red ranger should have more responsibility. Brooke will become the red ranger. Shane will become the pink."

"What!" exclaims Shane.

"Ha!" says Emilia.

"Don't get excited Emilia," says Elizabeth, "As my daughter, you being a ranger is really dangerous. Plus I have seen a drastic personality change in you. And not a good one either young lady. You will be given one more mission before handing in your morpher."

"What, why?" asks Emilia.

"I do not like the way you have been acting or treated."

"Then who will take my place so the Morphers can still work?"

"I will ask Lyla."

Emilia goes to laugh but is interrupted by sirens. Elizabeth pulls up the monitor to find that Thievry is attacking the park. The five rangers get in the formation but Elizabeth pulls Shane out.

"How will the Morphers work without Shane's?"

"There is still enough energy left for you to use yours."

They begin the morph, but are being led by Brooke. "Ready!" calls Brooke.

"Ready!" call the other three.

"Star Force…Blast off!" They morph and teleport to the park.

* * *

"Turn yourself in now and save the trouble," calls Brooke.

"Where's your pity Red Ranger?" asks Thievry, even though he knows the answer.

"None of your damn business," calls Sammy.

Thievry summons Zombies and Emilia Sammy and Clayton get their own batch of them. Brooke goes straight for Thievry himself.

Emilia jumps up and lands her feet on a zombies head. She bounces off of him in a back flip, extending her arms taking out two more. She low roundhouse kicks. Then she summons her hammer. "Star Hammer!" she calls. She swings the Hammer to hit a few of them. She then shoves it into the final zombie's stomach.

Clayton immediately calls upon his Energy Chucks. He swings the nun chucks around a bit showing them off. He whacks a few zombies with them, but gets most of them by putting his foot out. When there is only three left, he head butts one and wraps the chucks around another's leg and swings him at the final one.

Sammy calls upon his Meteor Blade. He easily slices through a lot of the zombies. He roundhouse kicks a zombie in the head, and then back flips to another zombie and stabs its stomach. It explodes and he turns around giving a conceited pose.

While these rangers are fighting Brooke faces of with Thievry. "Why do you want to destroy humans?" asks Brooke.

"We don't. We want to take over the universe and destroy the Mayishans. Humans are an offspring the Mayishans. There are only three full-blooded Mayishans alive. The three heirs of the throne. Only two count though, because one is on our side.

"Well, I can't let you get away with this," says Brooke, "Space Daggers," she calls her weapons and slices at Thievry, easily dropping him. He manages to stand up.

"I can't fight you this way," he says. This catches Brooke off guard enough for him to throw his arm to the side and reveal the red ranger morpher. "Ready!" he calls. He puts the morpher to his mouth and shouts, "Star Force," he traces the star, and on the final slash he calls, "Blast off," He morphs into the red ranger suit and begins towards Brooke.

"You stole his morpher," she says. She pulls out her daggers. At what seems like the speed of light, he runs past Brooke stealing her daggers. He does this to all the other rangers as well. All the other rangers catch up to Brooke who is left staring at Thievry again.

"That's why they call my Thievry," he says. He calls his own weapon—the power bow—and shoots them with it. It blows them back. "I have been told not to destroy you yet." He disappears taking the Red Ranger Morpher and all the Star Force Weapons with him.

* * *

Back in HQ they return. "What was the monster like?" Shane asks.

"A lot like you," says Brooke.

"Hey, I know he has acted intolerable but that was un-called for," says Elizabeth.

"No mom you don't understand," says Emilia, "The monster…"

"It's not only called Thievry," say Clayton.

"It's the new Red Star Force Ranger," say Sammy.

NOTES

1-The morpher worked with Thievry because these morphers are not genetically combined with the users DNA. it works with anyone that has it, and knows how to activate it. Cheesey saying motions and all.

2-Thievry would know how to activate it, because the other monsters have seen the rangers morph(During Tykamors revenge) so they could have informed him on how to morph.


	6. Without A Red Ranger

**Power Rangers Star Force Ep-6 "Without a Red Ranger"**

_Last time on Power Rangers Star Force, Shane's morpher was stolen by a monster names Thievry, who is now morphing into the Red Ranger, the other rangers can't seem to defeat him._

"My morpher was stolen," clarifies Shane.

"Yeah, the new monster morphed into the Red Ranger, and with that extra power, we can't stop him," says Brooke.

"Did you try the Galactic Weapons?" asks Elizabeth.

"Yeah," says Sammy, "and he stole those too."

"This sounds like Thievry," says Elizabeth, "He was one of the first monsters I was able to seal away."

"So he shouldn't be that strong," Clayton implies.

"No, that's not entirely true," says Elizabeth, "I got him by surprise. His own element of fighting."

"So we have to catch him off guard?" asks Emilia.

"That would be the best way I suppose," Says Elizabeth, "But we need a plan. We need him somewhere un-morphed. Then we attack him, and we can't give him enough time to morph."

"I guess that would be our best shot," says Brooke.

"So what about our punishments?" asks Shane.

"Because of the mishap, you will be given one last chance as the Red Ranger," says Elizabeth, "And Emilia will be reinstated as a Power Ranger." The two rangers nod in agreement.

"I think I have an idea," says Brooke, returning to the task at hand.

"Which is," says Elizabeth.

"What if we used Shane as bait?"

"Hey! Why me?" he asks.

"Without a morpher you are a weak target, but still a target. If we send you alone through an unpopulated area, he will attack. Before he morphs, we can come in." With hesitation, Shane agrees to be bait.

* * *

Shane is walking alone on the outskirts of town. He kicks a rock along with him. He reaches about a mile out of town when Thievry appears un-morphed as planned.

"Hello ranger," He says.

Shane turns around, "What do you want?"

"I have some un-finished business to take care of." He throws his hand to his side. He then pulls his Morpher up to his mouth and says, "Star Force,"

"Wait!" yells Shane.

This stops Thievry in his tracks, "What?" he scowls.

Shane speaks up, "Blast off." The other rangers materialize out of nowhere. They are already morphed and take off towards Thievry. Brooke gets there and puts her forearm on Thievry's neck. He punches her in the stomach and she collapses. Sammy arrives and takes his foot to his stomach, but Thievry is able to catch it before impact. Thievry flips Sammy. Clayton shows up and roundhouse kicks Thievry in the head.

Clayton gets down on his hands and knees, and Emilia runs up and leaps off his back. She lands her feet in the crooks of his neck. She starts to stomp her feet. She then jumps, lands back down on his head, and leaps off. Thievry falls to the ground.

"Good will always triumph," says Shane. Shane walks up to Thievry and goes to grab his morpher, but Thievry pulls away. Shane kicks his foot into his stomach. "Give me the morpher."

"Over my dead body," says Thievry.

"I can arrange that," says Shane. Shane roundhouse kicks Thievry in the head. "Just give up."

"No"

"The morpher doesn't belong to you."

"It does now." Thievry kicks Shane away. He tries to morph again but Emilia stops him by kicking him in the face. Emilia pins him down on the ground.

"You may be sly enough to steal, but obviously not to evade. You may want to work on that," says Emilia.

Shane returns over and grabs the morpher. "Star Force," he says into it after snapping it on. He traces the star and calls, "Blast off!" He morphs. Emilia backs off of Thievry allowing him to stand up. The rangers take formation.

"Majestic as a Stallion, Pink Ranger!"

"Sly as a Cat, Yellow Ranger!"

"Strong as a Deer, Green Ranger!"

"Fierce as a Dog, Blue Ranger!"

"Cunning as an Eagle, Red Ranger!" They call out.

"You may be able to morph, but I still have the weapons," says Thievry. He pulls out the Pink Rangers' Daggers.

"Wrong," says Shane, "You stole their weapons, but you never detached mine from my suit. Power Bow!" Shane retrieves his bow and shoots it. He hits Thievry knocking the daggers from his hands. Brooke catches them.

"Zombies arise!" calls Thievry. Zombies appear. "Meteor Blade!" He grabs the blade and gets into a fighting position. The red, green, yellow, and pink rangers begin fighting the zombies, whereas the blue fights Thievry.

Shane uppercuts a zombie then shoots another. He low sweep kicks a bunch of them. Brooke cuts through a number of them. She grabs one into a master lock and slices its throat. She throws a dagger at another. Clayton kicks a zombie in the face, and then punches another one. He jumps onto one of their heads, then bounces to another until he is leaping from head to head. Emilia punches her fist through a zombie. She grabs another on and snaps its neck.

Sammy kicks Thievry in the face. Thievry slashes the sword at him but he front flips over Thievry, and punches him from behind. He grabs hold of Thievry's arm and pry's the sword from him. "Star Hammer!" he calls.

"Emilia switch," Sammy says. They do so and Sammy begins attacking zombies. Emilia arrives at Thievry and kicks him. She pulls the hammer away and rams it into his side.

He calls out,"Energy Chucks!" Thievry begins whacking them into Emilia. Emilia—after getting hit multiple times—runs into the crowd of zombies.

"Clayton, get your butt over there," she calls.

Clayton emerges from the zombies and begins attacking Thievry. Thievry swings a chuck at Clayton, but he catches it and pulls it from Thievry's hands. He swings them at him. Thievry fly's onto his back.

"Shane finish him," Clayton calls. Finishing off the last of his group of zombies with an arrow, he turns and looks at Thievry.

"Sorry I have to do this," says Shane, "But nobody steals my morpher and gets away with it." Shane pulls back his bow and sends an arrow flying at Thievry. He explodes.

* * *

Back in the graveyard, Quita angrily says, "_You've died once, and died again. Now it's time for your final stand!"_

* * *

Thievry begins to stand and grow and the rangers groan and put their weapons away.

"Red Falcon Zord,"

"Blue Dog Zord,"

"Green Deer Zord,"

"Yellow Cat Zord,"

"Pink Stallion Zord," In the zords they get situated and attach their seat belts.

"Star Force Megazord activate!" Shane calls. The zords transform. As soon as the sword is in their hands they begin slicing at Thievry. He steals their sword away from them. He returns the slicing.

"What do we do?" asks Sammy.

"I got an idea," says Shane, "My Zord isn't a necessary part of the Megazord so… Falcon Zord de-combine." The wings of the Megazord fly off of it. The sword fly's out of Thievry's hands. The blade goes back into the body, and the beaks close together. The wings reattach. "Falcon Zord!" Shane calls.

Shane fly's high into the air. "Cannons go," he says. The wings point down at Thievry and shoot. They wham into him. Shane reattaches the Falcon Zord.

"Let's finish him," says Brooke.

"Star Force Fury Attack!" calls Shane. The Megazord begins leaching out slashes of the sword at Thievry. When they finish he explodes. The Zord turns and poses in front of the explosion.

* * *

Back at HQ Elizabeth congratulates the rangers. "Thank you for your services as rangers. It goes to show, that everything happens for a reason."

"You know sometimes I think," says Shane, "If someone told me a month ago, that if I spilled juice on Emilia's homework I would be the Red Power Ranger, I probably would have punched them. You know Brooke got mad at me for doing what I did, but if I hadn't, she wouldn't have become the Pink Power Ranger."

Brooke smiles at the comment. Elizabeth then brings out cookies. Everyone takes one but Emilia.

"Why won't you eat one?" Clayton asks her.

"Over the past thousand years, my mom has learned a lot. The only thing she failed to pick up on was cooking," she says. The rangers laugh and put their cookies down.

NOTES-

1-These zombies, aren't normal zombies. I know you are probably thinking limping, and slow zombies, but no, they are actually really agile. They still have the zombie look though.

2-For those of you involved or wanting to read, my next story will not be Star Force, it will be the debut of Power Rangers Animal Force. So your waiting will soon come to a close.


	7. A Lighter Shade of Pink

**Power Rangers Star Force Ep-7 "A Lighter Shade of Pink"**

"Haxlax!" screams Quita.

"Yes Empress?" He says. He blob makes his way over to the Empress.

"I have had it with these rangers. What do you think we should do," she orders.

Gevlant then interrupts, "I do M'lord."

"And," She says waving her hands and circles.

"We have to take out the glue," Gevlant says. Quita ponders this for a second but ends with a confused look.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Please, enlighten me," she says.

"The green and blue are all fun. They have no worries. The red and yellow don't get along. The only reason they can keep together is because of pink. If we take her out, we take them all out." He explains.

"So we have to kill her,"

"No. You always jump to destruction. Think about this. What if we get the Pink Ranger to just give up? If she is killed, they will immediately replace her. If she gives up they will try to get her back first, which will buy us time," He says.

"Haxlax," Quita says turning her head back to him, "Reincarnate Kilon."

Back in HQ the rangers are celebrating their recent victory over Thievry. Music blares through the room. Each ranger is having fun in their own way. Brooke and Shane are talking on the sofa, Sammy and Emilia are talking in the corner, and Clayton is playing the newly installed X-box. The only one not celebrating is Elizabeth. She is looking through the morphing grid.

"Have some fun!" Clayton calls over to Elizabeth.

"I'm busy," she says.

"Doing what?"

"Looking for Zachariah. He's out there… somewhere."

"Do you have to look non-stop?" asks Shane.

"I will look until I find him," says Elizabeth. Just then the sirens go off.

"Are you kidding me?" says Emilia.

The rangers stand up and begin doing the very familiar hand movements chanting, "Ready, Star Force, Blast off."

"Run!" a man yells as cars are being thrown everywhere by a large buff man—who also looks a little dead. Zombies begin eating people.

"Where are the Power Rangers?" a girl yells. As if on cue the rangers appear out of thin air.

"I don't know what you think you're doing, but we're about to stop you," says Brooke.

"Pink Ranger. Don't think you could even lay a puny little finger on me," says the monster in a deep scary voice.

The rangers summon their weapons and run at different targets. Brooke goes for the monster himself, whereas the others just attack zombies. Brooke goes to kick the monster in the stomach but he grabs it and flips her onto her back. He places his foot on her chest, pinning her down.

"You can't do anything," He says.

"I can take you down with a finger. Believe me. Ask any of your other dead monster friends," she replies.

"They are not as powerful as me though. Listen up, you have defeated every monster thrown at you so far, but it wasn't you who did it. It was your fellow rangers. They are the challenge we undead face. Not you. You have not been a problem at all. You're not even acknowledged."

"That's not true."

"Oh but it is. Were you the one who defeated Thievry, or Tykamor? No, it was the other rangers.

Back with Shane, he is shooting off most of the zombies. A couple of them get close enough for him to have to kick. He finishes his off and shoots into Sammy's bunch. Sammy is slicing away at the zombies. One zombie jumps onto Sammy's back and he elbows him off.

Emilia slams her hammer into a zombies head, and it flies off. She low sweep kicks, then rises to a high roundhouse kick. Clayton finishes his bunch of zombies with a whack of his chucks.

The four come to a group and look around for Brooke. She finds her standing alone. They run over to her.

"What happened?" asks Shane.

"Nothing," says Brooke plainly.

"We have to go back to HQ," says Emilia.

"I'll catch up to you guys," says Brooke. She teleports away. The other rangers teleport back to HQ.

"How did you do rangers?" asks Elizabeth.

"Well, uh," says Sammy.

"We don't really know," says Emilia.

"We did great on our zombies for sure," says Clayton.

"But I have no idea about the monster itself," finishes Shane.

Elizabeth thinks for a moment, and then examines the rangers. She brings on a curious look. "Where's Brooke?" she ponders. The rangers gulp in not knowing what to say. Eventually Emilia speaks up.

"Uh, I don't know."

"You guys don't know a lot," Elizabeth scolds.

"She just ran off. I guess she did okay on the monster," says Emilia. Just then the attention of all of them is taken by a flash on the sofa. They walk over to it to find the Pink Star Morpher sitting there along with a note. Shane picks it up.

_Dear Rangers,_

_I have to come to realize that in our battles,_

_You guys do most everything._

_I don't fit in with you all. I am useless._

_Farewell._

_Brooke, __The Pink P__ The Ex-Pink Power Ranger._

The rangers sit in silence for a moment. Shane breaks it with, "Well this sucks."

"What happened out there?" demands Elizabeth.

"I don't know," begins Sammy, "Something though. We are down a ranger and have no way of defeating the monster."

"We can't let this hold us back. We have to keep going with it, right?" asks Sammy.

Elizabeth answers with the nod of her head. She then asks, "What was the monster even like?"

"It looked like your regular old zombie, but bigger, faster, and stronger," answers Shane.

Elizabeth thinks about the description for a bit then says, "Kilon."

Sammy goes to speak but is interrupted by sirens. "Is he already back?" asks Sammy.

"Looks like it," says Elizabeth pulling up the screen. "Get going."

Being that the rangers never de-morphed, they put on their helmets and teleport uptown to the monster attack.

Emilia uppercuts the zombie just as Shane flies into her. They both immediately begin yelling at each other. "What is wrong with you? You're delaying my fight," She says then turns to kick a zombie.

"The stupid monster threw me into you. It wasn't my fault," Shane says. He puts his fist out stopping a zombie.

"Get out of here. Go fight that stupid monster."

"I'm trying, brat." The continue arguing while taking breaks to fight off a zombie. With Shane distracted Sammy takes over the fight with Kilon. Sammy kicks Kilon but he grabs Sammy's foot and throws him at a bench protecting a couple of cowering citizens.

Some of the citizens help him up and he takes back off. In the middle of the citizens Brooke watches the battle. "Where's the Pink Ranger?" asks a citizen.

_I can't do anything to help them, _Brooke thinks to herself, _especially now that I don't have a Morpher._

Clayton with his Energy Chucks hits a few zombies. He then low sweep kicks, but is soon overpowered by the large amount of zombies.

Brooke looks over to Shane and Emilia arguing. She only watches long before the zombies pull them from each other and bring them to the ground. "Guys, we have to run. This is too dangerous," Brooke says to the citizens.

The citizens seem to agree and take off running. Brooke looks around until she is sure that there are no other citizens. "Hey rangers!" she yells, "I'm here to help!"

The rangers look over to Brooke. "Brooke," Shane mumbles to himself.

Kilon—still restraining Sammy—looks up at Brooke. "Pink Ranger," he says, "Do you not understand that you are useless yet?"

"Useless?" Sammy asks.

"What are you talking about?" asks Clayton.

"He tried to convince me I'm useless to the team," begins Brooke, "That's why I turned in my morpher. But given your performance I can see he was wrong,"

Kilon throws Sammy to the side and walks over to Brooke. Grabbing her up by the neck he says, "If your fellow rangers can't hold me off, what makes you think you can…un-morphed?" He asks her.

"Distraction," Brooke barely manages to say due to lack of Oxygen. Kilon brings on a confused look giving just enough time for Sammy to strike his sword into Kilon's back. Kilon drops Brooke, and then falls to the ground. Brooke brings her Knee into the back of Kilon's neck. Sammy runs over to the other rangers and frees them from the zombies.

Bring his morpher to his lips Shane says, "Can you teleport Brooke's morpher here. We found her."

"I suppose," Elizabeth's voice comes over the speaker.

"Let's do it." The morpher soon teleports and Brooke grabs it.

"Star Force…Blast off!" She morphs and they take position towards Kilon. Brooke calls on her daggers.

"Ready!" chants Brooke, "Star Weapon Blast!"

First Shane jumps onto Sammy and Claytons shoulders. He shoots an arrow into Kilon. Brooke then launches her daggers at him. Shane front flips off of the boys and the both run at Kilon. Sammy slices him with the sword, and then Clayton wraps his Energy Chucks around Kilon's neck. Restraining him, Emilia is able to run up and get a free shot at Kilon with the hammer. The rangers all run a couple meters away to avoid the explosion.

"Are you kidding me?" asks Quita, "My undead suck. I'm not even going to grow this one."

"Why not?" asks Gevlant.

"He isn't worth it."

"Well, I won't make you but he can at least try. He can also do a little city damage while he's at it."

"fine," says Quita. With a sassy teenager attitude she chants, "_You died once and died again, now it's time for you final stand, _blah blah blah.

The pieces of the monster come together and then grow. "Will she ever get tired of that?" asks Brooke. "Stallion Zord!"

"Falcon Zord"

"Dog Zord"

"Cat Zord"

"Deer Zord"

They get in their Zords but don't immediately combine this time. The Deer Zord rams into Kilon, knocking him down.

"I will get you pink ranger," he threatens. He pushes the Deer Zord off and sprints for the Stallion Zords. He grabs its neck. He feels missiles hit his back. The Stallion Zord breaks free due to the weakened grip. Kilon turns to see the Falcon Zord is the Zord that leached the attack.

The Dog and Cat Zord then also tackle Kilon. "We have to do this now or never," says Shane.

"Star Force Megazord activate!" Brooke chants.

The Zords combine and immediately take the sword to Kilon. "Star Force Meteor Shower!" they all shout. They raise their sword and meteors begin showering down on Kilon.

"Gotta' blast," says Brooke. The sword strikes down on Kilon blowing him up.

"Good job rangers," says Elizabeth as they teleport into HQ, "especially you Brooke." She throws Brooke a mop and a spray bottle.

"What's this for?" Brooke asks.

"You may have done good," starts Elizabeth, "But you gave up on yourself, your team, me, and your planet which a ranger should never do. Plus I am feeling lazy so get mopping."

Brooke begins mopping and Emilia says, "Mom, I have never known you to be lazy."

"Yeah," starts Elizabeth, "But this morning Sammy introduced Doritos to me," The rangers all laugh. Clayton begins clapping, and Shane gives him a high-five.

NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS STAR FORCE-The loyal Gevlant begins to have other thoughts about Quita. He doesn't want to do anything until he thinks he can. After a huge blowout with Neckra and Quita will he have the perfect chance.

NOTES

-The weapon blast is something new I added. I wanted to do something different than combining the weapons.

-The Star Force Meteor Shower is also new. It will be a Zord finisher.

-"Gotta' blast," is going to be the catchphrase. Whichever ranger the episode is centered on will get to say it.

-If you noticed, instead of the Horse Zord I have been saying Stallion Zord. I like that better.

-I realized that this is my first filler chapter. And I believe my longest which kind of sucks. My main story chapters should be longer. I am going to work on that.

-At the end with the corny Doritos joke I though this is power rangers I have to do a terrible joke XDD.


	8. Gevlant's Plan

**Power Rangers Star Force Ep-8 "Gevlant's Plan"**

"Because I'm in love, I don't want you to stop. Please don't leave me alone. I can't be without you any longer," Shane sings while strumming on the guitar. "What do you think?" he asks a muscular blonde man.

"I like it. My only complaint is that it's really slow and you're not one to be slow," the man replies. The man looks to be about the same size as Shane, only about a year or two older.

"That makes sense," says Shane "thanks for the input, Jesse."

"You know," begins Jesse, "I never see you anymore. You are never around anymore. Do you even still talk to Brooke?

"Well, uh," Shane fumbles with what to say, "I guess ever since the undead attack my mom doesn't really want me outside."

"Okay, well what's with your wardrobe man. You have never liked the color red and now you always wear it. Plus that big watch on your wrist. Where did you buy that, 1923?"

Shane begins to nervously tap his foot, "Listen, don't bag on my clothes. I like them. And the watch is a family heirloom. My dad gave it to me." Shane lies.

"Whatever man. You're hiding something. And I'm going to find out what." Jesse stands up and storms away. Shane slams on his guitar strings in frustration.

His morpher begins beeping. He slips off the park bench and goes into the porta-potty. He then speaks into his morpher, "What's up?

"Neckra's in the mall. She's torturing the shoppers," Brooke's voice says over the speakers.  
"I'm on my way," Shane says before cutting off the conversation. "Star Force, Blast off!" He says corresponding with the movements.

* * *

On arrival Shane can see a bunch of injured citizens all over the mall. He looks for his fellow rangers and finds each of them on the ground. Most of them have a swarm of zombies around them. The dead mutated skin hits against their suits. Emilia, though, has Neckra's foot placed on top of her.

The red ranger immediately runs into the scene. "What do you want?" he asks Neckra.

"I want my daddy back," Neckra replies. Neckra moves her foot from on top of Emilia to below her. She kicks her away and she slams into a wall. "The rest of your team was already defeaten. You're useless without them."

Shane jumps into the air and lands on Neckra's shoulders. He begins stomping until she drops to the ground. He flips off of her. He pulls his bow out and sends about 5 arrows at the zombies surrounding Sammy. They fall over and Sammy makes his way over to Emilia and helps her up.

"You okay?" he asks her as she stumbles to her feet.

"Yeah I'm fine," she gasps. They run over to Shane's side. Neckra stands up to see the three of them standing there.

"You may have gotten me down, but I won't be defeated. I am stronger than all of those petty monsters who have fought. I am of the royal family," says Neckra

Emilia steps forward and says, "Well so am I. But do you know what makes me better. I'm wearing powerful yellow spandex." The three rangers take off in different directions. Shane runs to Brooke and begins to fight the zombies. His first instinct is to jump on top of them and bounce from head to head. After knocking down 5 of them, he lands both feet on one and back flips off. Shane puts his right forearm in the crook of a neck. He uses his left hand to grab the back of the zombies head and pull it backwards. The head snaps off and a combination of green blood and yellow pus spurts out as the zombie falls to the ground.

Shane helps Brooke to her feet. "Help me help other citizens get to safety," Shane orders.

"Right," Brooke agrees with a nod. The red and pink rangers take off towards others.

Sammy runs over to the five pieces of walking flesh surrounding Clayton. He runs to the first one and kicks it in the side. He then uppercuts its jaw. He turns to the second and dodges the fist. Sammy sends a fist at the dead flesh and his hand goes right through its chest. The third sends a punch at Sammy's head. Sammy does the straddles to avoid the attack. He then summons his sword and points it between the outstretched legs of the zombie. Sammy quickly pulls himself into a standing position keeping the sword facing forward which cuts the zombie in half. Sammy jumps into the air and lands in front of a zombie. He stabs his sword into the head of the deformed being. The final zombie rams into Sammy knocking him down. The zombie goes to bite into him but a chain wraps around its neck and squeezes until it breaks skin—er…carcass. –and the head falls off. Confused, Sammy pushes the body away to see the green ranger holding his energy chucks. "Thanks, I owe you one," says Sammy.

"Yeah I know," gloats Clayton.

Emilia reaches Neckra and immediately tries to roundhouse kick but Neckra catches Emilia's foot. Neckra twists on her ankle which sends Emilia to the ground. Neckra pulls a knife out of her belt. She slams the knife down. As Emilia shrieks with fear, a black force of energy surrounds her ranger suit. The knife gets lodged in the field. Neckra, using both hands, pry's the knife out of the energy field. The energy field condenses itself into one ball of black light. The terrestrial slams into Neckra with phenomenal power sending her flying into a wall.

"Why does he always have to show up when I'm about to win," Neckra mutters to herself. She uses what is left of her little source of energy and disappears. The rangers come together. Brooke is holding hands with two little girls. Shane and Sammy are each holding two passed out women. Clayton has his arm around a man.

"Will they ever give up?" asks Clayton.

"No," begins Brooke, "They're trying to weaken us till we can't fight. Then they're gonna make their move. Right now their plan is working."

"Okay enough small talk," Orders Shane, "We have time for that later. Yellow go back to HQ and inform Mentor. Blue and I will take these girls to a hospital. Green, you get all the injured to a hospital. We have the fainted. Pink, I want you to help people find their families. If they can't find their families take them to the hospital to see if they're there."

Each ranger takes off their separate ways. Brooke kneels over to talk to the two girls. In a childs voice she begins smoothly talking, "Do you guys know each other?" They nod, "Who are you here with?"

The girl on the left speaks up, "Our sister."

"Okay. Do you want to help me look for her?" continues Brooke.

"I'm right here," comes an angered voice from behind. Brooke turns around to see a girl about her age. She has blue eyes and light brown hair.

The girls cling to her yelling, "Sarah,"

"I'm sorry for all that's happened," sympathizes Brooke.

"Yeah screw you," snaps the girl. She turns and walks away leaving Brooke in shock. Brooke shakes her head and decides it might be best to help as a concerned citizen instead of a power ranger. She rounds the corner and makes sure no one is looking. As she looks down at her morpher the girl and her sisters come into the hall about a hundred feet away. They watch her press the button and dimorph into Brooke.

* * *

In the dark, stormy graveyard Neckra teleports in. "Neckra! Get over here now!" screams her mother. Neckra limps her way over to where her mother and Gevlant await. "Why didn't you kill them before the red ranger even showed up."

"I tried," defends Neckra.

"You did try," begins Quita, "but why did you have to put your foot on top of the yellow ranger before you killed her. Why not just kill her while you have the chance."

"I wanted to show I was victorious."

"Nobody there cared that you were victorious. You should have killed her."

"I'm sorry,"

"What did you just say to me? We do not say sorry in this family. Only Gevlant and Haxlax say 'sorry'. That's it. You're cleaning every single one of the graves."

"Mom that's not fair."

"Do it now!"

"I hate you!" Neckra screams as Quita walks away. Neckra looks down at the ground and kicks some dirt. Gevlant begins rubbing her back.

"It's okay sweetheart," soothes Gevlant.

"No it's not. I hate her. I want to kill her. If I didn't hate the Power Rangers so much I'd join them," sobs Neckra.

Gevlant makes a face that shows interest in what Neckra just said. "Tell you what," begins Gevlant in a much more rough voice, "Join me in my rebellion and I will let you kill your mother."

"What do you mean rebellion?" asks Neckra.

"The undead have treated my people as slaves for centuries. I think it's time for us to strike back. Join me against them," Gevlant offers.

"But I'm an undead. Fighting against my own kind would be terrible."

"Your mother is a Mayishan, and she gave the order to have them all killed." Neckra thinks for a minute before letting on a vicious smile.

"I'm in." She agrees to it and shakes Gevlant's hand.

"We don't want to let your mother know yet, so you're still going to have to clean the graves," says Gevlant."

"Oh you're just saying that so you don't have to," she jokes. Gevlant silently offers to help her and she accepts the same way. They scrub almost every grave. They leave out one. The stone reads _Quita Griffith_.

NOTES

-Straddles-They're like the splits but your legs go to the sides. Whereas the splits are where one leg goes in front the other goes to the back.

-I really wanted Sammy to have a kick-ass fighting scene. So I did. XDD

-A lot of people tell me that I am not good with characterization. And I'm not. But with this story-each of the characters are based off people I know, and I guess I hang out with some really plain people. XDD

-The ending may seem rushed but it's not. First of all I am tired. Second of all, I thought that if I would be as least descriptive as I could it would add more suspense for the readers.

QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER-

Why do you think the sister of the two girls was so rejectful of the pink ranger?(No correct answer. No answer will be given. This is a discussion question. Don't be afraid to debate with others.)


	9. That Darn Mayishan

**Power Rangers Star Force Ep-9 "That Darn Mayishan"**

The Megazord stumbled as it was shoved to the ground by the nasty, scaly monster. The monster gripped the head of the Megazord and began pulling. Sparks flew around the Rangers as they felt the circuits of the Zord break. Brooke screamed in terror as the familiar ball of black energy surrounded her.

"Zachariah?" she whimpered, as the black energy absorbed into her body. Struggling, Brooke got up.

"Brooke, what are you doing?" Shane screamed. Brooke, ignoring him, pressed a button and ejected herself from the Megazord. With extraordinary power, Brooke lunged towards the monster. She sends her body through the monster's chest and gracefully landed on the ground. Brooke poses as the monster explodes behind her.

The other Rangers quickly disband the Megazord. They ran ahead to catch up to Brooke, who was silently standing alone.

"What in the world was that?" asks Shane. Brooke, coming to her senses, looked around at the other Rangers. Silently Brooke looked at the others, bewildered about something by their body language.

"What do you mean?" she asked. In answer to her own question, an energy burst exploded from her suit, causing her to dimorph and fall to the ground. The black light began to flicker in and out of existence until it eventually flashed and was gone. In its place is a man dressed in a large black robe. His golden crown on his head stands out against his black hair and pale skin. His dark eyes scan the Rangers.

"U-Uncle Zachariah?" Emilia stuttered. Zachariah stood still, not reacting. His coal eyes seemed to be staring into the Rangers' souls. Sammy nervously stepped forward to approach him. He slowly made his way over and stuck his hand out.

"I'm Sammy. Blue Star Force Ranger," Sammy said.

"Tell Ellikacha that I love her," Zachariah said his voice rough and scratchy, as if it hadn't been used in a century. "Warn her that my power is running out and a great threat is arising," with that Zachariah flashed back into the ball of black and disappeared.

* * *

The Rangers flashed into HQ causing Elizabeth flinch. "Rangers! You're back," she welcomed. "How did it go?"

"Terrible," Shane mumbled, "Until Zachariah decided to help."

"He went into my body and helped me defeat the monster," Brooke explained.

"That takes a lot of energy," Elizabeth muttered. Her face scrunched up, puzzled at what Brooke said. "There must be something big that's forcing him to desperate measures."

"He did say something about that," Clayton interrupted. Elizabeth's body freezes and quickly tenses up.

"You talked to him?" she asked with urgency.

"After bringing himself out of Brooke I guess he overloaded or something," Sammy said. "He wasn't able to keep his energy form, just like Brooke couldn't keep her Ranger form. I went up to talk to him. He said to tell Ellikacha something. Whoever that is…"

"I am Ellikacha," Elizabeth said, with authority. "When I came to this planet I realized how strange my name sounded, so I changed it. Good thing I did. Otherwise I never would have had Emilia."

"What do you mean mom?" Emilia asked.

"It doesn't matter right now," Elizabeth said, shaking Emilia's comment off. She turned to Sammy and said, "What did he ask you to tell me?"

"He said that he loves you and his power is low. Also that there's a great threat coming," Sammy concluded.

"Oh my," Elizabeth said, as began to hyperventilate. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she faint. Clayton, who was the closes to Elizabeth, runs to catch her.

"Emilia move!" Clayton orders, as he struggles to hold Elizabeth. Emilia quickly stood up and Clayton carefully placed Elizabeth down.

* * *

In a stormy graveyard, Quita was angrily pacing back and forth. "I hate that Zachariah!" She exclaimed. "Every time I'm winning he decides to show up. His magic is to powerful."

"Um... Empress if I may," Haxlax asked, "What about Zelter the Great? He not only has his own magic, but he is immune to other sources."

"Shut up Haxlax! That's a stupid idea," Quita scolds. She paced back and forth for a little longer, before she looked up. "What about Zelter the Great. He is immune to magic!"

"That's what I," Haxlax began.

"Shut up!" Quita interrupted, "Reincarnate him. NOW!" Haxlax went through the reincarnation ceremony and a large creator emerges. The creature had cat-like features and was dressed in a magician cape. He held a wand in his clawed fingers.

"Yes Empress?" he purred while bowing.

* * *

In the HQ Elizabeth was fiddling with the technology while Emilia and Sammy were training with each other. Emilia reached forward and tried to grab onto Sammy. Sammy quickly black flipped away. He then jumped over Emilia and landed directly behind her. Sammy did a quick low sweep to trip her. Just as Sammy helped Emilia up Clayton walked in.

"Yo! Yo! Yo!" Clayton called.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Emilia yelled back, still panting for her training session.

"Where's Shane and Brooke," Sammy asked as he grabbed a water bottle.

With a smile Clayton said flirtatiously, "Oh Shane. We have to see that new horror movie," switching to a deeper voice, "Oh Brooke, let me hold you while we make out." Emilia and Sammy bust out laughing.

"Well," begins Emilia as she took a deep breath in, "They haven't had any time to themselves since we became Rangers. I think it's good for them. I mean nothing has happened since Zachariah came."

"Yeah, true," Sammy said.

"Anyways…" Clayton said, "I have news for Elizabeth." Elizabeth, who was off on the side working on something, didn't even raise her head when her name was mentioned. "What is she working on?" Clayton asked, raising an eye brow at their mentor.

"I don't know," Emilia said with a shrug.

"She hasn't said a single word to us," Sammy added and Emilia nodded.

"Elizabeth!" Clayton shouted. Surprised, Elizabeth flinched upon hearing her name. She spun around in her chair where she saw the three Rangers who had gathered.

"Clayton, when did you get here?" Elizabeth asked.

Brushing her off, Clayton walked over to her. "Elizabeth I have great news!"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I got you a job!" Clayton said excitedly.

"What? Why would I need a job? I already have so much to do here," she argued.

"Yes, I know," Clayton explained, "But you are stressed all the time. I think you need a hobby to get your mind off of things. Plus, I already got it certified. You can't bail now."

"How did you get me a job? No one just goes out and hire someone without an application and interview?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, my dad owns a pizza shop. I told him how great of a cook you are and told him to give you a chance. It won't pay much, but it'll be easy. No one ever goes there. There is never a busy time," Clayton explained.

"When will I start?" Elizabeth asked, starting to get interested. Clayton opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by the siren. Elizabeth rushed over to the computers. "The forest by the school's football field is under attack," she informed.

"Notify Shane and Brooke," Sammy said, as he took formation. Clayton and Emilia stood directly behind him. Sammy threw his arm to the right, "Ready?"

"Ready!" Emilia and Clayton shouted back, repeating the arm throw. They then threw their morphers up to their mouths and yelled, "Star Force!" They all then traced a star on their chests. As they did the tip of their fingers lit up to their respective colors. On the last strike of the star they called, "Blast Off!"

_Sammy appears in front of what seems to be a black hole but instead of black, it is blue. His legs are together, and his arms are about 45 degrees away from his sides. The star on his morpher pops off and expands until it is big enough to engulf him. After Sammy is through the star his blue suit is on, the enormous star shrinks and re-attaches itself to the morpher. A meteor shower then begins. Out of the meteors one is colored blue. The meteor slams into Sammy's head. As it hits him it splits open and collapses over Sammy's head. This forms his helmet._

_Emilia appears in front of what seems to be a black hole but instead of black, it is yellow. Her legs are together, and her arms are about 45 degrees away from her sides. The star on her morpher pops off and expands until it is big enough to engulf her. After Emilia is  
through the star her yellow suit is on, the enormous star shrinks and re-attaches itself to the morpher. A meteor shower than begins. Out of the meteors one is colored yellow. The meteor slams into Emilia's head. As it hits her it splits open and collapses over Emilia's head. This forms her helmet._

_Clayton appears in front of what seems to be a black hole but instead of black, it is green. His legs are together, and his arms are about 45 degrees away from his sides. The star on his morpher pops off and expands until it is big enough to engulf him. After Clayton is through the star his green suit is on, the enormous star shrinks and re-attaches itself to the morpher. A meteor shower than begins. Out of the meteors one is colored green. The meteor slams into Clayton's head. As it hits him it splits open and collapses over Clayton's head. This forms his helmet._

"As loyal as a dog; Blue Star Force Ranger!"

"As sly as a cat; Yellow Star Force Ranger!"

"As strong as a deer; Green Star Force Ranger!"

* * *

As the three Rangers arrive in the woods, they saw a large cat that was dressed like a magician.

"Stop right there!" Sammy yelled. The cat turned around and purred at the Rangers.

"Or what? You'll walk your spandex up and down the catwalk?"

"You wanna' see a catwalk?" asks Emilia as she lunges forward. Emilia rammed herself into Zelter and knocked him to the ground. She summoned her hammer and slammed it into him. He reflected it and threw Emilia off to the side. Emilia's head snapped as she heard two familiar voices.

"As cunning as a falcon; Red Star Force Ranger!"

"As majestic as a stallion; Pink Star Force Ranger!" Shane and Brooke yelled as the two ran towards their fellow Rangers.

"Sorry 'bout the movie," Sammy yelled.

"Eh, it wasn't that good," Shane shrugged. Immediately the four Rangers summoned their weapons. Shane sent an arrow at Zelter. Zelter puts his wand up and the arrow began to turn upward until it was flying back at Shane. The arrow hit the bow and knocked it away.

Emilia went for another strike with the hammer but with a wave of the wand, the hammer disappeared. Sammy then lunged forward and drew his sword out. Zelter blocked the sword with his wand and the sword then launched itself out of Sammy's hands. Brooke launched both of her daggers at him. Zelter used telekinesis to push the daggers into a tree. Clayton jumped forward with his nun chucks ready. Clayton was able to land a strike but then Zelter grabbed the chain and pulled them from Clayton's hands. He throws his weapon to the side as if it was a bunch of rag dolls.

"That didn't work as I thought it would," Clayton sighed. All of the sudden, Zachariah appeared in the middle of the battle field. Although this time he was not in the form of the energy ball. Zachariah looked down at himself in confusion.

In the rusty voice he asked, "Why am I in my human form?" He then turned towards the monster, "Zelter. Thou shall not get away with this~" Zachariah waved his hand in the air, "Zrackton!" a flash appeared of light appeared, but as it flew towards Zelter, it fizzled away.

"What was that?" Brooke asked.

"I forgot," Zachariah said with a sigh, "Zelter is immune to magic. I will be of no help."

"Can you at least help us fight?" Sammy asked.

"I suppose," He coughed, "But I'm a little rusty." The five Rangers got into formation with Zachariah. The Rangers then leap at Zelter and perform a series of hits. They each took turns hitting from the left and right. Shane's first attack was to the right, Sammy at the left, then Clayton right, Emilia left, Brooke right, Zachariah left.

The monster fell to his back and dropped his wand. Immediately all the Rangers grabbed their weapons and Emilia's hammer reappeared.

"Ready!" Shane asked and the others nodded, "Star Weapon Blast!" Shane jumped onto the shoulders of Sammy and Clayton and shot an arrow at Zelter. Brooke came around the boys and launched her daggers at him. Shane then back flipped off and Sammy hit Zelter with his sword. Clayton wrapped his energy chucks around Zelter's neck. Emilia then hit Zelter with her hammer. Clayton flipped out of the way as Zelter blew up.

* * *

Quita screamed, "Why can I never win. You will never defeat this! _You died once and died again, now it's time for your final stand!"_

* * *

The monster immediately grew to the size of a skyscraper.

"Zachariah go back to HQ. Elizabeth needs to talk to you. Please just go," Emilia begged.

"Now, it's Zord time!" Shane shouted.

"Red Star Ranger; Cunning Falcon Zord!"

"Blue Star Ranger; Loyal Dog Zord!"

"Green Star Ranger; Fierce Deer Zord!"

"Yellow Star Ranger; Sly Cat Zord!"

"Pink Star Ranger; Majestic Stallion Zord!"

The Zords materialized suddenly and the Rangers climbed into their respective Zord. They immediately combined them together.

"Star Force Megazord!" The Zord swung its sword out, but Zelter stopped the strike with his wand. Zelter began waving his wand in a strange pattern which caused the Zords to randomly de-combine and combine.

"We have no control!" Shane shouted to Elizabeth.

"Shane I am sending you a new piece of Zord Arsenal," Elizabeth said through the radio. "The Turtle Zord. Combine it for armor. It will make it more difficult to de-combine the Zords. This is what I've been working on." As her voice died out, Shane's morpher beeped.

He pressed the button and chanted. "Turtle Zord Arsenal! Combine!" Out of nowhere a large, orange, mechanical turtle materialized. The limbs of the turtle go into the shell and then it opens up and closes on the Star Force Megazord using the limbs of the Zord as turtle limbs creating the Star-Turtle Megazord. Zelter tries waving the wand to disconnect the Megazord, but the turtle keeps it in place.

"What? Impossible! My magic is to powerful!" exclaims Zelter.

"Obviously not," calls Clayton.

The Megazord close lines Zelter, spinning him around. "Star-Turtle Megazord: Turtle Bash!" call the rangers simultaneously. The limbs of the Megazord descend into the turtle shell. The turtle begins spinning in place until it reaches break neck speed. It launches into Zelter. On impact the Zords bust apart. Each individual Zord then rams into Zelter. Zelter blows into balls of lights.

"We did it!" Shane cheered along with the other Rangers.

* * *

"NO!" Quita screamed with rage as she watched the battle. "These Rangers are too strong for us."

"There has to be something that can defeat them?" Crestacia said.

"No! They are unstoppable," Quita admitted, as she groaned into her hands.

"Well, what is our biggest problem right now?" Haxlax asked. "Let's take this one step at a time."

"The Power Rangers. Duh," Neckra said, with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Then if the Power Rangers can stop us, what do you think will stop them?" Haxlax asked, as he paced back and forth.

Quita looked up with a wicked smile. "Reincarnate Garish," Quita ordered.

* * *

The Rangers flashed into HQ.

"Hey!" Shane said when he saw Elizabeth and Zachariah. The Rangers had taken off their helmets but didn't demorph.

"So you are Shane, the Red Falcon Ranger," Zachariah asked, pointing at the Red Ranger in question.

"That'd be me," Shane smirked with pride. He continues down the line before stopping when he gets to Emilia. He walks over and grabs her shoulders carefully.

"Emilia Griffith, Yellow Cat Ranger. My niece." He said with a smile.

"Zachariah, Black Warrior of Mayisha. My uncle." She replies back, returning the smile

"I am so proud of all of you," Zachariah said, "Ellikacha told me you all gave up a lot, when you weren't expected to. How you were random. That doesn't happen often. But it is fate that the four of you were closes Emilia when Quita broke free." The Rangers placed their feet together and saluted him with their right hand. Their left held their helmets on the side.

"They weren't totally random." Elizabeth said. The Rangers looked at her in confusion. "I knew the undead were going to return that day. I made sure they were all near Emilia. I chose them all for a reason. Shane for his leadership; Sammy for his integrity; Clayton for his intelligence; Brooke for her ability to reason; and Emilia for her warrior like qualities." The rangers nodded.

"So mom," says Emilia, "What is so significant about your name?"

"I started going by Elizabeth after a year of being on Earth and nineteen years ago I met a boy. He asked me to go on a date because he liked my name so much. His name was Terry Bonlin. My name is Elizabeth Bonlin-Griffith." The Rangers smiled, and Brooke let out an 'awe'.

"What happened to him?" Clayton asked. Brooke fiercely elbowed him in the chest. He crutched over in pain.

"It's okay," Elizabeth said, "He died in Iraq about 3 years ago. He actually helped me create the Ranger 's Technology."

"Well. God bless Terry Bonlin," Brooke said.

"Amen." the others say. There was an awkward silence until Zachariah broke it.

"So, should I go by something else?" He asked.

"Well, Zachariah isn't too weird." Emilia said.

"Not as weird as Ellikacha," Brooke said. Elizabeth opened her mouth, pretending to take offense. The others laughed.

"Maybe you could go by Zach. A lot of people use that name," Sammy suggested. Zach shrugs in approval.

* * *

NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS STAR FORCE

Clayton has some... Morality issues. What will happen when he wants abominate the blue ranger.

"Green Goes Dark"

* * *

NOTES

-If you haven't noticed I love to make jokes about the rangers' suits being spandex.

-Also I finally tried for characterization.

-I finally didn't rush anything. I tried rushing, but I couldn't XDD.

-With the turtle bash every Zord combination has its own finisher. The star-turtle Megazord is the turtle bash. The normal Star Force Megazord has the meteor shower.

* * *

QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER.

_Who was the first ranger to ever die in the actual series. And who did he/she sacrifice herself for?_


	10. Green Goes Evil

Power Rangers Star Force Episode 10 "Green Goes Evil"

Wham! Clayton falls onto the floor of the roller rink once again. Struggling, he forces himself up onto his feet. After slipping once more, he manages to stand back up, but this time stay up.

"Are you kidding me," he mumbles angrily to himself. He carefully makes his way over to a bench and slams himself onto it. He rests his head against the wall and sighs.

"What's wrong this time," A familiar voice asks. He looks to his left to find Sammy making his way over to him. After skidding to a stop, Sammy carefully takes the seat next to him.

"Nothing," Clayton says, as he frantically tries to take his stakes off.

"Don't give me 'nothing' I know something is wrong," Sammy says, raising his left eye brow. "We've been best friends since kindergarten." Sammy moves to put his arm around Clayton, but Clayton brushes him away.

"It's just…" Clayton begins hesitantly, trying to find the right words. "I'm not good enough." He says, it all coming out in a rushed breath.

"Good enough for what?"

"To be a Ranger," Clayton admits. Sammy rolls his eyes. "You guys are amazing. You punch through zombies way faster and way easier than me. I can't even give one a black eye without fighting it for about five minutes. And I leave with scratches."

"Is this all because you fell down a couple a times?" Sammy asks, as he looks at the ice rink.

"Yeah, I'm a Power Ranger and I can't roller skate," Clayton says, as he rests his head against his hands.

"It's your first time. You have never practiced. You think I just got a hold of it from the start?"

"That's not the point Sammy!" Clayton says, his voice picking up. "You just don't understand." He pulls off the skates and walks over to the counter to exchange them back for his green converse.

"You know I'm your ride right!" Sammy yells, as Clayton storms out the door. Sammy stands up and runs after him.

Outside, Clayton is walking down the sidewalk. Sammy quickly slides out of his own skates and exchanges them at the counter. Quickly grabbing his shoes, Sammy runs after Clayton without putting them back on. "Wait Clayton!" he shouts.

"Why wait?" he begins. "There is nothing to wait on. I can't do it."

"I still don't know what you're talking about," Sammy says, his voice rising to a yell. "You can't be a ranger, or you can't skate?"

"I can't do anything important!" Clayton yells back, throwing his hands into the air.

"Clayton, you're the smartest guy I know! You can contribute to the team way more than you will ever know." Sammy says, trying to break through to Clayton. "You may not be the best fighter, but none of us are. You can do it."

"No, Sammy," Clayton says lowering his voice. "I can't."

OOOOOOOOOO

A loud crack of thunders follows after a bright flash of lightning as the thunder storm rages on outside.

"This is the best plan ever!" Quita laughes.. Quita paces in front of her team—Gevlant, Haxlax, Crestacia, Neckra, and newly added Garish; who looks like a build of intestines—and announces her plan. "Garish will attack the blue and green ranger and center all of Clayton's anger against the Rangers. His love will be turned towards us. The Rangers will not be able to defeat Clayton and us."

"Genius," Gevlant says as he rubs his hands together. He subtly winks to Neckra next to him.

"Garish!" orders Quita. "Attack!" Garish, Crestacia, and Haxlax flash out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the midst of Sammy and Clayton's argument they see a white flash. They turn their head left to see the three villains standing in a fighting stance.

"Not helping!" Sammy yells taking formation. Clayton hesitantly took formation as well.

"Ready!" Sammy asks, throwing his arm to the side.

"No!" Clayton repeats, but still does the throw.

"Star Force! Blast off!" They chant. Soon, their bodies are replaced with their spandex suits. They immediately engage combat.

Sammy tries to take on both Haxlax and Crestacia, but he can't land a hit. It doesn't even seem like their trying to fight back. He goes to kick Haxlax, but his leg goes through the monster and gets stuck. "Rangers help!" Sammy shouts into his morpher. He hears their voices coming through, but he doesn't make out what they said because Crestacia grabs his arm and flips him. On the bright side, he is pulled out of Haxlax.

On the ground, Sammy pulls out his meteor blade. Lighting strikes Crestacia as he swings the sword. She flies back to the ground. Clayton on the other hand has an easy time fighting Garish. He low sweep kicks Garish to the ground, and then jabs him with the energy chucks.

"Who are you?" Clayton asks him.

"I am Garish, but that is none of your business," He says, standing up. Garish leaps up and lands a kick on Clayton stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Quickly, Garish repeats with five more jabs to the side, before throwing Clayton into a car. Rolling to the side, Clayton dimorphs and passes out.

"Where are you guys?" Sammy asks into his morpher frantically.

"We told you, there are bunches of Zombies downtown," Emilia's voice shouts through the morpher. A grunt comes through the morpher as she takes a hit before the line is disconnected.

"Forget it," Sammy mumbles to himself. Sammy continues to try to fight all three on his own. Crestacia sends a white blast at Sammy, knocking him backwards into a trash can. Garish grabs Clayton and holds him up. In his arms, Clayton lays still like a rag doll.

"Say goodbye," Crestacia says, as they flash away. Sammy groans and hits the ground in frustration. Standing up, he teleports to HQ.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the midst of Emilia, Brooke, and Shane fighting the Zombies Gevlant flashes in.

"What?! Now we have to fight you to?" Shane asks, punching a Zombie. The Zombie falls backwards into a large group of them, knocking them all down.

"Actually, not this time," Gevlant begins. "I've just come to collect my property." He snaps his fingers and the Zombies along with himself all disappear.

"That was weird," says Brooke as she stands up and brushes the dirt off. "Why did they leave like that?"

"Let's get to Sammy and Clayton," Emilia says, receiving nods from the others.

"Sammy, where are you guys fighting?" Brooke asks into her morpher as the others crowd around her.

"It's over now. They got Clayton. Elizabeth says to come back to HQ now."

"HQ!" The rangers say simultaneously as they flash away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Shane enters, he counts to make sure everyone is there. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. 6? Oh yeah, Zach. As leader of the team, he begins the talking. "Okay, Sammy, tell me what happened in your fight.

"Okay," Sammy says, as he begins to brief the others of the fight. How the two of them where fighting when the monsters showed up and how they grabbed Clayton.

Sammy watches as the others soak in the information. Elizabeth is the first to speak, "Okay, so our first priority is to find Clayton. My only question is why they didn't kidnap you? They outnumbered you 3 to 1." Elizabeth turns to Brooke, "What happened on your end?"

"Well, as you know, the zombies attacked downtown. We fought them off pretty well. But before they were all destroyed Gevlant came in and disappeared with all of the Zombies."

"It sounds to me like they pinpointed Clayton. They knew if they isolated Sammy and Clayton they would be able to get him," Zach says, pacing around. "They sent the zombies so the other three rangers couldn't show up to stop them."

"Can't we just take HQ and get him?" Emilia asks looking around.

"No," Elizabeth says as she shakes her head. "They'll be expecting us. It won't go as easy as last time."

"Why not?" Shane asks.

"Because Garish has the ability to redirect feelings," Zach says. "Claytons hate is toward earth and the Star Rangers. His love is toward the undead. He is going to be our enemy this time."

"How do we stop it?" Brooke asks concerned.

"How have you stopped the effects of every other monster?" Elizabeth asks.

"Destroy it," the four rangers say together. All of the sudden an alarm goes off. Elizabeth pulls it up. The view is of Garish and the Green Ranger attacking the roller rink. The rangers take off immediately. "Ready?" Shane asks.

"Ready" The other Rangers follow.

"Star Force! Blast off!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The rangers arrive to see that half the roller rink is in rubble. The people are pushed up against the wall as Clayton has his blaster pointed at them.

"Hey, Green Ranger!" Emilia calls. Both Garish and Clayton turn around to see the other four Rangers.

"How nice of you guys to show up to your doom," Clayton says laughing.

"Zombies, Arise!" Garish calls.

Six Zombies appear out of thin air. The Blue Ranger is the first to attack going for Clayton. The Green Ranger is too fast for Blue and goes for the first hit. He uppercuts, but Sammy has just enough time to jump back and avoid the attack. Sammy drops to the ground and kicks Clayton in the stomach. He then jumps back to his feet. Clayton calls upon his energy chucks and wraps them around Sammy's neck. He tosses Sammy around like a rag doll.

Shane is next to attack, and chooses his target as Garish. Shane lands a few kicks on the nasty intestine monster, but the last one is caught by Garish and Shane is flipped to his back. Garish lifts him off the ground and throws him into a wall—denting it.

Emilia takes on three Zombies and has a lot more ease than the boys. She low sweep kicks two onto their backs. She stands and kicks the third into a table. By then, the other two are standing. She sends her leg through the slimy flesh of the first one, and then she master locks the last one. She allows it a moment of struggle before snapping its neck.

Brooke, taking on the other three, has just as much ease as Emilia. Brooke grabs the arm of the first Zombie and breaks it off. She uses it to finish off the zombie. Throwing the arm to the ground, she jumps onto the head of a second zombie in order to smash it. The final Zombie throws a punch but Brooke catches it. She kicks her foot through the chest of the Zombie.

"Brooke!" Emilia shouts. "Help me with the civilians!" Brooke nods and grabs hold of a female citizen. The citizen pulls her arm the other away.

"What's wrong with you? I'm helping you," Brooke says, trying to grab her arm again.

"Stop it Brooke," The citizen says. Brooke stands back in awe at the mention of her name.

"How do you know my name?" Brooke asks her.

"I saw you de-morph. I did my research from there." The girl says with a hint of sass in her voice.

Brooke, now realizing who the girl is says. "You're the girl from the other day!" thinking of the fight with Neckra, "What do you have against me?"

"Nothing," she says, "I just don't like you. Don't worry, I won't tell your secret."

"You at least owe me a name," commands Brooke.

"Sarah," the girl says.

Brooke hears Emilia's voice, "Pink, it's not chat time, come on, we're in an emergency." Sarah takes off and Brooke continues helping citizens.

Sammy, running over to help Shane onto his feet begins talking, "You know… if Clayton wasn't in the way, we'd be able to destroy this monster already."

"I know," Shane lets out a groan in pain. "We have to do something to get Clayton out of the way."

Clayton's voice roars over their own, "We've done what we have came to do. See ya'll later." He lets out a maniacal laugh as they disappear.

"Girls, what's the count?" Sammy asks.

"3 injured, 1 dead, 1 missing." Brooke says sadly as she walks over to the group

"Age of the missing one?" Sammy asks nervously.

"8, female, blonde," Emilia says repeating off the facts.

"Keep looking guys, she can't be too far." Shane says

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The pizza place is almost empty as the four Rangers come in. They find Zach at the counter talking with Elizabeth. As soon as Elizabeth sees them she begins to get mad. "Where have you guys been? I have been so worried! What all do you know?"

"A little girl went missing," Shane says with his face lowered. He doesn't want to see his mentors face.

"Did you find her?" Zach asks.

"No," Emilia says, barely audible.

"We think Clayton might have secretly snatched her while we were all busy," Brooke suggests. Sammy stays silent. The other rangers look at him.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Zach asks as he comes around the counter.

"It's all my fault. I should have been more comforting and none of this would've happened." He admits as he takes a seat and places he head in his hands.

"No, Sammy," Zach begins, "I've known Quita a long time. It may not have happened then, but it would've eventually. Everything will turn out fine." Elizabeth nods in agreement. All of the sudden they hear a cry of a girl. They turn their heads towards the sound to see a small blonde girl.

"That's her!" Emilia and Brooke call excitedly. All of the sudden they see Clayton, who is demorphed, walk in the room.

Shane leans over and whispers to Elizabeth. "We need a distraction to get people out." Elizabeth nods. It's not long after, a man that looks very similar to Clayton walks out of the kitchen.

"Clayton my son!" he calls. He hugs him and Clayton puts on a fake smile. "What brings you here today?"

"Business," Clayton answers simply. "Go home and close the shop."

"Why? I have to work," his father asks.

"Fine, things are about to get ugly," Clayton says before shoving his father out of the way. Clayton walks up to the Rangers and throws a punch at Shane. Shane catches it and flips Clayton to his back.

"I thought he was your friend?" his father asks. Ignoring him, Clayton kicks at the girls. They back up far enough to avoid it. They jump into the air and land simultaneously on Clayton, knocking him to the ground.

"Ready!" calls Shane but stops as he realizes that people are watching. Clayton tries to wrap Sammy in a master lock, but the Blue Ranger is able to reverse it on him.

"Is there any rope back there?" Zach asks Elizabeth.

"No," she answers, "But there is a closet that locks from the outside." Elizabeth leads Sammy and Clayton to the closet and throws him in.

"I'm sorry," Sammy whispers to him, "But I have to do what's best for you."

All of the sudden there is a flash and Garish stands. He grabs hold of the little child. People begin screaming and rushing out of the building. The girl begins to sob. "Elizabeth! Close up the shop!" Mr. McKibben says as he selfishly runs out the door.

"There's your distraction," Elizabeth says to Shane.

"Ready?" Shane asks.

"Ready!" the other three repeat.

"Star Force! Blast Off!" they say together.

"As cunning as a Falcon! Red Star Force Ranger!"

"As loyal as a Dog! Blue Star Force Ranger!"

"As sly as a Cat! Yellow Star Force Ranger!"

"As majestic as a Stallion! Pink Star Force Ranger!"

"Zach Griffith! Ancient Mayishan Warrior!"

"Elizabeth Griffith! Queen of Mayisha!"

The six stand in front of Garish. Elizabeth and Zach lift their hand into the air and shout; "Zrackton!" a white ball of energy appears and shoots out at Garish. It lands and Garish flies back.

"Ready!" Shane asks and the others nod, "Star Weapon Blast!"

Shane jumps onto the shoulders of Sammy and Emilia and shoots an arrow at Garish. Brooke comes around the boys and launches her daggers at him. Shane back flips off and Sammy hits Garish with his sword. Brooke then grabs Garish and holds him down while Emilia then runs forward and hits Garish with her hammer. Brooke flips out of the way as Garish blows up.

The Rangers wait to see the monster grow, but nothing happens.

"Huh," says Shane scratching his head, "That was weird."

"This place is going to need a lot of cleaning up." Elizabeth says as she looks around the destroyed shop. Tables and chairs are over turned and glass is shattered all around the room. "But before that, how about some pizza," Elizabeth asks as the Rangers sigh. "…On Clayton," she says opening up the closet to let him out. They laugh as Clayton falls out onto the ground confused.

"We'll explain later," Brooke promises as she helps him up. As she turns her head, she sees the little girl shaking under one of the tables. "The girl!" The Rangers rush over to find the girl dirty and hurt on the floor.

Emilia crouches down and extends one of her gloved covered hands to the little girl. "Here, let's get you back to your mommy and daddy." The girl nods and she grabs Emilia's hand.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Are you not going to enlarge it Empress?" Gevlant as he watches the fight end.

"No," she says while rubbing her hands. "Let us let them think they've won. But trust me, I will be the victor!" she says with a smile and an evil laugh.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

NOTES-

-Sorry it took so long

-Credit to Starwriter0303 for Beta Reading

-The ending was NOT Rushed. I meant for it to be that way.


End file.
